EL DUELO
by JokersPumpkin
Summary: Esos sucesos suceden despues de Arkham City y Harley Quinn revenge. Contiene los denominados SPOILERS, si no has jugado los videojuegos te aconsejo que lo hagas o mires los Walktrough de cada uno.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta pequeña Historia se desarrolla después de los sucesos de ARKHAM CITY Y HARLEY QUINN REVENGE, es un pequeño vistazo de lo que paso con Harleen Quinzel tras la muerte de Joker y Bruce Wayne tras la muerte y posible resucitación de Talía Al Ghul._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

El, Batman, se había ido con silencio y tal vez respeto, Había dejado a Harley Quinn en Manos del Comisionado Gordon, la mente de ella estaba sumamente deteriorada y deseaba con toda su alma reunirse con su amado Joker, con la única persona que había amado y cuidado incondicionalmente, Gordon literalmente tuvo que llevarla cargada a la patrulla y de ahí irían a la comisaria y la encerrarían, tal vez, para siempre…

Batman, Bruce Wayne se sentía cansado, perdido, sin ánimos. Llego a su vacía Mansión y se quito el traje, fue y se dio un baño y todo, en pulcro silencio. La muerte de Talía había sido un golpe duro, la amaba, la quería, el hubiera dado todo por ella, inclusive el hubiera aceptado unirse a la liga de los asesinos solo para mantenerla junto a él.

Por otro lado, La muerte de su enemigo, de su némesis, por alguna extraña razón lo había traumado, sentía el nudo en la garganta, pero no, no lloro, se sentía culpable… El había visto las pruebas de embarazo de Harley Quinn, había una probabilidad casi nula de que estuviera embarazada. Si acaso lo estaba, el sentía que su mundo se venía encima, el era huérfano, pero tenía a Alfred, en cambio, ese posible bebe ¿A quién tenía? ¿Una madre Psicópata dañada emocionalmente y un padre "fallecido" que en vida había hecho del mundo un caos? Apretó sus puños mientras el agua caliente calmaba un poco los dolores debido a los golpes que había recibido mientras estuvo en Arkham City.

-Amo Bruce… le dejo su ropa y le estaré preparando la comida.

-Déjalo Alfred, no tengo hambre.

-Señor Bruce, si me permite el comentario… Usted hizo lo correcto.

-No Alfred, no lo hice, deje morir a Talía, y mate a Joker…

-No amo Bruce, usted no lo mato, y usted no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de la señorita Al Ghul, Usted salvo Ciudad Arkham y Gotham, Y eso, eso es demasiado.

Alfred se retiro respetuosamente, como siempre y dejo a un deprimido Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la comisaria, Harley Quinn estaba acostada en el frio suelo, con la mirada ida, los cabellos Oscuros duros y sobre la cara fría, pálida y sudorosa. Balbuceando y lagrimeando.

-Harleen Quinzel… Por favor, de pie.

El comisionado le hablo fuerte pero amable, ella se limito a dirigirle una mirada por entre los cabellos.

-Harley Quinn levántate.

Gordon le tendió la mano y ella levanto la cabeza, asombrada, como si hubiese visto un fantasma…

-Mr. J… Cariño… no estás muerto.

Ella se levanto, abrazo a Gordon y comenzó a llorar, el pobre Hombre, sintió compasión y la abrazo.

-No hija, el esta… muerto…

Dudo, dudo porque ni siquiera él sabía que había pasado con el payaso.

-No… NO ES CIERTO… NOO….

Harley dejo que Gordon mantuviera el abrazo, ella se sentía mal, sentía un vacio enorme, su novio, su amante, su pareja y su cómplice había muerto, ¿De verdad había muerto? O era un truco,

"_Joker así es, te engaña, te utiliza, y cuando ya te tiene en sus manos ¡BAAAM!"_

* * *

Bruce Wayne estaba en el salón de su casa, frente a una ventana, sentado, viendo al vacio…

Había pasado una semana después de lo sucedido en Arkham. Y él se había encerrado en su mansión, nadie lo quería molestar, Barbará Gordon Ocasionalmente llamaba, y solo para verificar que aun estuviera respirando, Tim Drake salía solo por las noches a detener criminales, era fácil, pero no sabía nada de Bruce, solo por comentarios del amable mayordomo.

* * *

En la comisaría de Gotham, estaba una más tranquila pero menos cuerda Harley Quinn, Gordon había usado sus contactos para traer a una Psiquiatra, alguien que hablara con ella.

-Harley, Vendrá una doctora capacitada para hablar contigo… ¿Accederás?

-Gordon… no tengo nada más que perder… Pero no creas que estaré así para siempre, aun tengo un odio en mi corazón, un odio demasiado grande, y es contra quienes dejaron morir a la única persona que he amado en mi vida.

-Hija, Yo te puedo ayudar… te daremos un juicio justo, hazlo por ti. Eres una mujer joven, desperdiciaste años sirviendo a un asesino, te convertiste en una y te arruino la vida.

-No… No, no diga eso Gordon, Joker, ese hombre me salvo de la aburrida y tonta vida que pude haber llevado aquí en Gotham, el me dejo ser libre, el fue mi salvación.

Gordon la miro, anteriormente pudo sentir cosas horribles por esa mujer, la llamo desde Arpía hasta Perra, y la aborrecía, la aborrecía demasiado, pero en ese momento, viéndola ida, loca, tonta, pero sobre todo Muy, muy herida, pudo sentir en su corazón que ella no era mala, ella necesitaba ayuda, y él se la daría.

* * *

_Ustedes se preguntaran, como osa esta mujer en subir otro Fanfiction si aun no termina el primero, Bueno, El primer fanfic, esa confusa Obra, llena de personajes y llena de confusion fue un experimento, un fallido experimento del cual ya no pude tener control, Normalmente un escritor hace y escribe lo que dicta su mente y corazon, no lo que sus lectores exigen, Por eso, las cosas se fueron muy mal y muy predecibles. Talvez no quieran seguir leyendo mis tonteras, haha, pero prometo hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Y esta vez creo que sera menos confuso y algo oscuro... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

-Buenos días Harleen

-Hey… si… yo la recuerdo… ¿Leland?

-La doctora Mary Leland, Joan es mi hermana.

-Oh vaya que pequeño es el mundo…

Harley esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero se desvaneció.

-Bien, el comisionado Gordon me ha pedido atenderte, no lo tomes como sesiones con una doctora, cuéntame tu vida, tus sentimientos, como a una amiga.

-Si quiere que hable con una amiga, Traiga a Pamela Isley.

La doctora sonrió.

-Sabes, Yo recuerdo haberte visto en la televisión, recuerdo haber visto toda tu energía, tu risa, rayando en lo infantil, Tú eras la gran Harley Quinn, tu no estabas a la sombra de…

Harley, quien estaba sentada con las manos en la mesa y agachada, rápidamente levanto la cabeza, esperando a escuchar el nombre su amado.

-No Lograra nada, lo sabe.

-Tal vez hoy no, Pero sé que eres fuerte, y siendo sincera, lo mejor será progresar, Yo puedo ayudarte, incluso si quieres ver a la ex Doctora Isley.

La doctora se levanto, y Harley la siguió con la mirada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Wayne, un deprimido Bruce se encontraba desayunando, sin ánimo ni apetito.

-Señor, no puede estar así para siempre…

-Alfred, siento que he fallado.

El mayordomo sintió pena por él, puso su mano en el hombro de Bruce.

-Señor, hoy vendrá la señorita Gordon y el joven Tim.

-No quiero ver a nadie.

-No es que lo que usted quiera ahora, es que olvido que existen personas que lo aprecian y quieren su bienestar, ahora con su permiso, iré a planear la comida y la cena.

Paso la mañana, Bruce estaba en su lugar de siempre, sentado frente a la ventana, cuando Alfred interrumpió su momento de reflexión.

-Señor, lamento interrumpirlo, La señorita Gordon y El joven están aquí.

-Hazlos pasar Alfred, y, Gracias…

El mayordomo le dedico una paternal sonrisa.

* * *

Harley Quinn, encerrada en la comisaria, por tiempo indefinido, estaba sentada en la pequeña camilla, era tarde, una tarde calurosa y desde la ventanilla con barrotes podía escuchar los pajarillos y ver los rayos dorados del sol. James Gordon llego, algo desconfiado, con dos bolsas de plástico en sus manos.

-Harley Quinn, la veo más despierta y lucida

-¿Qué quieres Gordon? ¿Vienes a Hacer mi tormento más grande?

Gordon la miro con el ceño fruncido y ella a él.

-En realidad, vengo a dejarte estas bolsas, es ropa, Mi hija la dejo, es algo vanidosa, y esta ropa esta nueva, pensé que podría quedarte, dado a que llevas ese uniforme y…

-¡NO! ESTO ES LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA ¿ME LO QUITARAN TAMBIEN?

Ella se levanto abrazándose a sí misma, sus coletas estaban despeinadas y con muchos cabellos sueltos.

-Escucha, ese uniforme si es tan sagrado para ti, deberías guardarlo. Y deberías darte un baño… Según mi hija, pasar mucho tiempo con el maquillaje en la cara hace que te salgan arrugas.

-Pues usted se ve que jamás se quito el maquillaje del rostro.

Gordon la miro, y soltó una carcajada, Harley inflo los cachetes para evitar reír y agacho la mirada.

-Las dejare aquí, y cuando estés lista abriré la celda. Siempre serás la perversa Harley Quinn, Hay que tener

cuidado.

* * *

-Hola Bruce, ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntaba una Preocupada Barbará Gordon, mientras el joven Tim conducía su silla de ruedas.

Bruce la miro y sus ojos inmediatamente se hicieron de agua, inevitablemente, empezó a llorar, el frio Batman, el calculador Hombre, El que impartía justicia con puño de hierro, estaba llorando. Se llevo las manos a la cara al ver las expresiones asombradas de sus aliados. Tim se acerco y puso su mano en su hombro, Barbará tomo la mano de Bruce entre las suyas

-Bruce, está bien que llores, tienes que sacar todo esa amargura y estrés.

-Ella murió Barbará, y Joker también, yo jure que jamás tomaría la vida de alguien…

-Tú no tomaste la vida de nadie, Joker la asesino y luego el murió, pero eso no fue tu culpa.

Dijo Tim apretando el hombro de Bruce.

-Si le hubiera dado la cura antes…

-No, el hubiera no existe. Y tú debes superar esto ¿Piensas quedarte para siempre aquí encerrado? ¿Y la compañía? ¿Gotham?

-Barbs, la compañía la puede dirigir Lucius, y tú y Robín pueden proteger Gotham. Yo quiero estar a solas, a solas por un tiempo.

Tim y Barbará se miraron el uno al otro. Y el joven tomo la palabra.

-Escucha Bruce, Barbs y yo hemos pensado y hemos investigado, no quiero hacerte muchas ilusiones pero, al parecer las asesinas de Talía pudieron haberla llevado a lo que quedaba del pozo de Lázaro.

Bruce miro a Tim.

-No, eso es imposible, el pozo quedo completamente destruido

-Pero existe una posibilidad. Los sirvientes de los Al Ghul no pudieron dejar todo así como así.

Bruce se quedo pensativo, un montón de cosas maquinaron por su cabeza, y luego pensó en su némesis, en Joker, y pensó en Harley Quinn.


End file.
